


All Debts Are Paid

by imaginary_golux



Series: Life Debt [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, the First Order has really messed up sexual customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their wedding night, but before Poe and Finn can get to the fun part, there's a slight misunderstanding to work through.</p><p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Debts Are Paid

It’s their wedding night, it’s his _wedding night_ , and Poe is very nearly bouncing as the door to their room slides shut behind them, their friends’ catcalling cut off by the soundproofing. “So, buddy,” he says, grinning, “I gotta tell you, I want to do _kriffing everything_ with you, but tonight if you haven’t got a preference otherwise I would really like you to fuck me.”

Finn blinks at him, looking strangely - disappointed? “But I thought there was no debt between us anymore,” he says, sounding almost sad.

Poe boggles, trying to make that sentence make sense as a response to a proposition. “...What?”

“What?” Finn echoes, and great, now they’re _both_ confused.

“There is no debt between us,” Poe says firmly, wanting to make that _very_ clear. “None. We are married, and all that binds us from now on is love.”

Finn relaxes. “Oh, _good_ ,” he says. “But then - why -” he trails off.

“Why?” Poe prompts gently.

“Why did you offer that?” Finn asks, baffled.

“...Offer...wait, you think me wanting to get fucked is some sort of - of debt repayment?” Poe asks, genuinely confused and slightly offended.

“It isn’t?” Finn replies. “I - oh. That’s different here too?”

Poe winces. Oh _kriff_. “Buddy,” he says carefully, “was that...in the First Order…”

“That was a way to...to pay for a favor,” Finn replies, nodding.

Poe wants to strangle something, preferably a First Order something. “Shit,” he says, “I - please tell me you weren’t -”

“People offered,” Finn says awkwardly. “But I - I never took them up on it. You know I don’t like to hurt people. And I never - people didn’t do me favors much - and the only officer who paid attention to me was Phasma, and she didn’t - didn’t do that either.”

“Ah,” says Poe, and tries to figure out which of the really unpleasant parts of that statement he should tackle first. “Okay. Let’s sit down, and I can - can explain a little.”

“Please,” Finn says, and settles down beside Poe, leaning against his shoulder, on Poe’s bunk.

Poe takes a deep breath and tries to put his thoughts in order. “So,” he says at last. “Here in the Resistance, and in the Republic, we don’t usually use sex to pay for favors, at least not as a...a customary thing,” he says.

Finn smiles. “Good,” he says, nodding firmly. “I kind of figured, but I wasn’t _sure_.”

“Well, now you know,” Poe says. “Second thing: I am so damned glad you didn’t get - um. Get hurt, like that. So glad, buddy, you have no idea.”

Finn smiles, a pale imitation of his usual bright grin, and leans over to brush his lips against Poe’s. “I can imagine,” he says quietly. “If I think about how I’d feel about _you_ getting hurt.”

“Right,” Poe says, smiling helplessly back. “And third thing - and this is important. If you do it _right_ , getting fucked shouldn’t hurt. At all. It should feel really, really good. I didn’t offer as - as a payment for anything. I _like_ it. It feels good. I wanted to - to share that with you.”

“It feels _good_?” Finn asks incredulously. “You - you’re _sure_?”

“Buddy, I would not lie to you about this,” Poe assures him. “About _anything_ , but particularly about this. I promise you, it feels good.”

“Oh,” says Finn, and frowns a little, thinking about it. “So you wanted me to - to make you feel good?”

“Well, I mean, I wanted to make you feel good _too_ , buddy,” Poe says, grinning a little. “Ideally sex should feel good for everyone involved, you know.”

“But - I mean - I know whoever’s _doing_ the fucking is having fun,” Finn says, shrugging. “That’s why people do it, right? But - you’re sure? If we did that together, you’d - you’d enjoy it too?”

“I _swear_ to you,” Poe tells him, “that if we did that together - and I will show you how to do it _right_ , if you want to - that it will be kriffing incredible for me.”

“Oh,” says Finn again. And then, slowly, he smiles, that broad bright grin which never fails to make Poe’s heart beat faster. “I would _like_ to make you feel kriffing incredible.”

“Yeah?” Poe asks, grinning back. “You sure? We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“You say it’ll be fine - it’ll be _good_ ,” Finn says. “I trust you.”

“Kriff, buddy,” Poe breathes. “I don’t deserve you.” And leans in to kiss his husband with all the joy that’s bursting through him.

He ends up sprawled on top of Finn, moaning against Finn’s lips, because Finn is just - kriff, he tastes so good, and he learns so fast, and he’s so warm and _right_ in Poe’s arms, so gentle with his fingers in Poe’s hair, one arm around Poe’s waist, Poe could stay here for-kriffing- _ever_ , just kissing Finn. But no, he had a plan, and maybe it got derailed for a few minutes there, but Poe’s good at getting plans back on track.

“Clothing,” he says, rather indistinctly. “We should be wearing less clothing.”

Finn gasps like he’s just been struck, and kisses Poe hard, then rolls them over so he can let go and stand up and start stripping with Stormtrooper efficiency. Poe sits up and gets his hands on the hem of his shirt and then gets completely distracted by the lines of Finn’s _back_ , the scar across it only highlighting the utter beauty, the easy roll of muscles beneath gleaming dark skin. Gods _damn_.

Finn puts his shirt down on his bunk and turns around and laughs at the expression on Poe’s face. “Am I going to be the only one naked?” he asks, grinning.

Oh. _Oh_. Damn, that should not be - gods, the images - Finn spread out naked on Poe’s bunk, and Poe still dressed, getting his hands and his mouth on all that gorgeous skin, getting Finn off as many times as Finn can stand -

“Hnnng,” Poe says, and fumbles his way out of his shirt. When he looks up again, Finn is stark naked, his clothing folded neatly on his bunk, and Poe loses his breath. He’s seen Finn shirtless before, seen him wrapped in nothing but a towel - they’re roommates, after all - but oh, he’s never seen Finn like _this_ , naked and unselfconsciously beautiful, a vision of masculine perfection. Poe wants to lick him all over, find every sweet spot and sensitive patch of skin, wants to fall to his knees and suck that gorgeous cock until Finn screams, wants to be pinned down and fucked through a mattress with the strength in those broad shoulders, those sturdy thighs.

“Hnng?” Finn teases, grinning down at Poe. “Is that a language I don’t know yet? D’you have an Aurebesh-to-Hnng dictionary?”

“Augh,” says Poe, laughing helplessly, and squirms out of his pants and flings them at Finn, who catches them and tosses them over his shoulder onto his bunk and _pounces_ on Poe, pins him flat to the bed and kisses him. Poe makes a completely undignified noise and wraps his arms and legs around his husband and kisses back. Their cocks rub together, and Finn gasps; Poe whimpers.

“Teach me,” Finn says, panting as he pulls away long minutes later.

“Teach you Hnng?” Poe teases. Finn drops his head into the curve of Poe’s neck, laughing against Poe’s skin.

“Teach me how to make you feel good,” he says. “Show me.”

“Oh _kriff_ ,” says Poe. “Yes. Okay. Yes. Kiss me again.”

Finn does. He’s - kriff, he learns so _fast_ , this is going to be _amazing_ , he’s already doing something with his tongue and his teeth that Poe _knows_ he didn’t teach him but _oh kriff_ it feels good. And if Poe doesn’t get his head together soon, he’s not going to have enough brain left to tell Finn how to do this _properly_ , which would be a damned shame. He runs a hand down Finn’s back, a long slow stroke down the spine that makes Finn arch against his hand like a pleased cat, humming deep in his chest, and Finn breaks the kiss to grin down at him.

“Good,” Poe tells him. “Okay. Let me - roll over, okay?”

Finn obliges, and they end up with Poe straddling his husband, beaming down at him, and Finn lounging back against the pillows looking eager and hopeful and so damned beautiful it almost hurts. “Touch me,” Poe says. “I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.”

“And if you do?” Finn asks, already raising a hand to rest warm and tentative on Poe’s chest. Poe leans into the caress.

“Trust me, you’ll know,” he says. He’s always been vocal in bed, a fact some previous lovers have teased him about, but now he’s glad of it, glad of the way his soft moan when Finn runs wondering fingers over his collarbone makes Finn’s eyes go wide and dark and pleased. “Tell me if _you_ like something, or don’t like it.” He rests both hands gently on Finn’s chest, and Finn sighs in contentment.

“I like that,” he says softly, and Poe lets himself explore, runs careful hands over Finn’s beautiful chest and broad shoulders, down over his stomach to the sharply-defined line of his hips, up again over the curve of his ribs to the graceful sweep of his collarbone. Finn hums happily under Poe’s hands, mimics his movements, and Poe leans into the strength of Finn’s hands and does not bother to try to muffle the soft, joyful noises he is making in the back of his throat. Poe could easily spend all night like this, touching and touched, but - plan. He had a plan.

“Lube,” he says, reminding himself as much as Finn, and leans over to fumble at the bedside table. Finn wraps broad hands around Poe’s hips and braces him, holds him up as easily as Poe might lift a child, and - okay, yeah, that’s unfairly attractive. _Everything_ about Finn is unfairly attractive. “Got it! Okay. D’you want to watch, or help?”

Finn thinks about that for a moment, and then says, “Watch, then help?”

“Sounds good,” Poe agrees, and rolls off of him, sprawls out on the other half of the bed. Finn wriggles around until he’s on his knees between Poe’s legs, hands roaming curiously over Poe’s shins, his knees, the tender insides of his thighs. Poe makes a very undignified whining noise, and fumbles the bottle, getting slick all over his hand, much more than he intended. Oh well, the sheets can be washed. “Here, like this - go gently,” he says, and slides a hand down between his own legs, sinks one finger slowly into himself. Finn makes a soft, wondering noise and watches with lust-dark eyes.

Poe grabs a pillow with his clean hand and shoves it behind his head, mounding it up until he can look down at Finn easily. Finn’s hands are still, now, resting on Poe’s thighs. Every particle of Finn’s attention is focused on Poe’s lube-slick hand. Poe looks his husband over, grinning, and says, “I’m gonna need at _least_ three fingers. Want to help?”

“Kriff,” says Finn - Poe’s briefly distracted by hearing his husband _swear_ , which he simply does not do often - and reaches for the bottle of lube. “Yeah, I want to help.” He gets his fingers slick with far more dexterity than Poe managed, and then hesitates.

“You won’t hurt me,” Poe assures him, moves his own hand out of the way so Finn can see what he’s doing. Finn hesitates a moment longer, and then his face sets into the same intent, focused expression he wears on the firing range right before blasting every single one of the targets dead center - Poe should probably not find that as attractive as he does, but no one’s ever said Poe Dameron was _sane_ about dangerous things - and he brushes one fingertip carefully over Poe’s entrance.

Poe whimpers, and Finn glances up. Poe kind of wonders what Finn is seeing. He knows his own eyes are wide and his pupils blown, knows he’s biting his lip in a futile attempt to keep from moaning loud enough to be heard out in the corridor, knows his cheeks are flushed with desire, but what does Finn see, what does he read in Poe’s desperate expression? Whatever it is, it makes Finn smile, sweet and lovely, and then his finger slides into Poe as easily as Poe could wish.

Poe’s eyes close, quite involuntarily, and his head goes back against the pillow, and he _moans_. “Good,” he says once he’s got the breath to speak again. “Good - go on. Bend your - bend your finger a little -” he demonstrates with one hand, and Finn crooks his finger up carefully and _oh kriffing hell_. Poe’s pretty sure _that_ moan was audible in the next room, soundproofing or no soundproofing.

“Oh,” Finn says, sounding like he’s just been given a priceless gift. “Oh, Poe, that’s _beautiful_.”

Poe pries his eyes open so he can grin at his husband. “Yeah?”

“Kriff, yes,” Finn says, and crooks his finger again. Poe keeps his eyes open this time, to see the small, smug smile on Finn’s lips. Oh damn. Poe might well die of pleasure, right here in his bed with his glorious husband kneeling between his legs. Well, alright then, there are worse ways to die.

“Another finger,” he says, hoarsely, and Finn nods and obeys. The stretch is easy, Poe so relaxed and eager that there’s no burn at all, and Poe moans again as Finn presses carefully against that perfect spot. “You learn fast,” Poe says faintly, and Finn chuckles, sounding smug and pleased.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Gonna learn how to make you feel so good, Poe.”

“Making a pretty good start, there, buddy,” Poe says. “Oh _Force_.” His eyes close again, the world too big and bright to pay attention to when Finn’s blunt fingers are so kriffing perfect between his legs, and for long moments the room is filled with the sounds of Poe’s panting breaths and the soft moans he can’t suppress. “Another,” he says at last.

Three fingers are - are broad and blunt and _dear kriffing Force_ so good, and Poe claws onto his self-control and clings to the sheets and whimpers with desire when Finn twists his hand, knuckles teasing at the rim of Poe’s hole. Kriffing _prodigy_ , his husband is. It takes too long and not _nearly_ long enough before Poe knows he’s stretched enough, relaxed enough, that there will be nothing but pleasure when Finn sinks into him. He fumbles with his slick hand down between him, gets it wrapped around Finn’s cock and can’t help grinning at the sound Finn makes, raw desire and astonishment.

“Next time, gonna get my mouth on you, buddy,” Poe tells him. “But this time - come here and fuck me. _Please_.”

“Poe,” Finn says, and then his fingers slide out and he’s bracing himself over Poe, hands by Poe’s head, broad shoulders blocking out the lights, and Poe gets his legs up around Finn’s hips and his eyes open in time to _watch_ as Finn slides into him, slow and easy and _oh kriffing hell_ perfect.

“That’s good,” Poe says when he has the breath to speak. “Oh _kriff_ , Finn, that’s so good.”

“Yeah?” Finn asks. “I - can I -?”

“Move,” Poe says, nodding, and reaches up with his clean hand to drag Finn’s head down and kiss him hard. Finn makes a muffled noise against Poe’s lips and then his hips slide back and snap forwards and Poe breaks the kiss to cry out, clutching at Finn’s shoulders. “Kriffing - Force - _yes_ ,” he gasps, and Finn kisses the words from his mouth and thrusts again.

Finn finds a rhythm easily, slow and sweet and _hard_ just like Poe wants it, and Poe clings to Finn’s shoulders and kisses him whenever he can get enough brainpower to do so and fills the room with harsh, desperate, _delighted_ moans. “So good,” he says, not quite sure if he’s actually speaking aloud or just thinking it, not quite sure he’s _coordinated_ enough to speak just now, but if he is speaking - “So good, Finn, kriff, so good, you’re so good -”

Finn kisses him silent, which probably means Poe _was_ actually talking. And then Finn says, low and sweet, “I want to see you come. Please?”

How the _kriff_ is Poe supposed to say no to a question like that? He gets his still-slick hand down between them and wraps it around his own cock, and Finn snaps his hips just _perfectly_ right, kriffing hell how does he _learn so fast_ , and Poe tips over the edge with a sound he will steadfastly deny is a whimper. The world goes white with pleasure.

When the world comes back again, Finn is still braced above Poe, trembling a little with the effort of holding still, and Poe says roughly, “Oh _Force_ yes, come for me, love,” and pulls Finn down into a biting, hungry kiss while Finn gasps and thrusts hard and sloppy and comes with a moan, shuddering between Poe’s thighs.

Finn’s heavy on top of Poe when his arms give out, and Poe kind of loves it, the weight and breadth of his husband, all that strength shielding Poe from the rest of the world. Poe wraps his arms around Finn and strokes his back, scritches his fingers through Finn’s short hair, and murmurs low and heartfelt in Finn’s ear: “So good,” he assures his husband, “that was so kriffing good, that was _incredible_ , I knew it would be.”

Finn kisses the words from his mouth, pulls away to smile down at Poe so bright and beautiful it’s almost blinding. “Next time,” he says quietly, “My turn.”

“Oh _kriff_ ,” Poe says, and there’s no way in hell he can get hard again but the images - Finn spread out beneath him, Finn hot and tight around his fingers, Finn moaning for his cock - Force help him. “Yes. Next time, your turn.”

Finn nods firmly. “And then everything else.”

“Everything,” Poe promises. “Anything. Kriff, I love you.”

“So much,” Finn says, smile turning sweet and almost shy. “I love you so much.”

Poe kisses him again, and thinks that as wedding nights go - well, this one has been pretty much perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Do please come and say hi at imaginarygolux.tumblr.com!


End file.
